


The forbes thingy

by IMwithYOO



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Comfort, Dont Bash, First Time, M/M, changki rise, hyungwon + mx is only mentioned, i don't know how to tag, i love changki, idk if fluff but its fluff, newbie in writing, slightest angst?, slightest hurt, wrong grammars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMwithYOO/pseuds/IMwithYOO
Summary: Kihyun is actually fine when Hyungwon said 'idols should work more on their faces', well Hyungwon is a goddess in everyone's eyes so he can't blame him but he was kinda hurt when he said 'he is his group's brain but why isn't he the one chosen by forbes'
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 21





	The forbes thingy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello annyeong. I'm new here as a writer but I'm effin old here as a reader that I almost read all the mx fanfics here but hi I am trying to increase the changki fic because we're in a changki pic drought for months :)
> 
> Soooooo PLEASE understand that english is not my first language and I'm not good at this language but trying because english is the language for all hah :)
> 
> So hope you enjoy, atleast...

They just finished shooting idol room that will be released on jtbc. They had fun but Changkyun is sure that Kihyun is not, well after that 'thingy'.

They had this 'roasting each other' session, well they were asked if they do fight or not off cam, Hyungwon and Kihyun was chosen as the members who gets easily irritated or who easily gets mad, they both agreed too.

Kihyun is actually fine when Hyungwon said _'idols should work more on their faces',_ well Hyungwon is a goddess in everyone's eyes so he can't blame him but he was kinda hurt when he said _'he is his group's brain but why isn't he the one chosen by forbes'_

Its actually fine that Changkyun was the one chosen to represent the team in forbes but the wording just strucked him that made him not in the mood after that happened and Changkyun can feel that, he may be always quiet and 'distant' with his lovely hyung but he is attentive.

Well the shoot was done, thanking the hosts and staffs before leaving the studio.

Entering the van, Kihyun decided to seat at back corner, Changkyun sat next to him and Kihyun didn't have the mood to still notice that and just stared outside where their fans are still waving and taking pictures.

The ride was silent, all of the members are pretty tired because its already 11pm kst and they also have their follow promotions after tomorrow, well they are very hardworking but smh their country is still sleeping on them.

Kihyun sighed that made Changkyun look at him, Kihyun rested his head on the side window and closed his eyes. Without any hesitation, Changkyun moved his hand on Kihyun's head and slowly put it on his shoulder, Kihyun surprisingly opened his eyes and looked at Changkyun with his tired eyes

"Rest your head on me to make you feel more comfortable."

Kihyun is too occupied so he just rested his head on Changkyun's shoulder and the trip goes on.

___________

They went home at exactly 1am kst, they had their dinner near the studio so when they are dropped in their dorm, members did what they need to do. Some of them took a shower, removed their make ups, brush their teeth, and went to their own rooms.

Its 3am in the morning when Changkyun woke up feeling thirsty, he can feel the dryness of his throat because of too much seafoods that they ate, the taste of the fish are still lingering his taste buds.

"Kihyun hyung?" Changkyun said to Kihyun when he saw him sitting alone in the sofa, the other members are already sleeping and Changkyun just woke up to drink water, its already 3am and Kihyun is still thinking of that joke that can't get out of his mind.

"Changkyunnie? Why are still awake?"

"I was gonna ask you that hyung, are you okay?" Changkyun went to the fridge and got water, he drank it and put some water again and went to Kihyun and sat beside him

He offered a glass of water and Kihyun drinked that, "Y-Yes I am..."

Kihyun put the glass on their table and stared at the ceiling because he is already tearing up, it was too shallow for someone but it is stucked in his mind, it was only a joke too but Changkyun saw a tear that dropped from the older's eyes so he held Kihyun's hand and caressed it

"You know you're great right?"

Kihyun looked at him, not being shy anymore and let his tears fall while looking at the maknae, he was about to wipe it out but Changkyun already got his hands on the latter's face and caressed his thumbs on where Kihyun's tears are flowing.

"You're the best for me hyung, you are unique and smart and you just got it all, this whole day will not be enough describing you with positive thoughts." Changkyun said while smiling, Kihyun again cried at what he heard

"*sniff* Are you saying that because you're the one forbes invited *sniff*" Kihyun said and pouted, "But d-don't got me wrong! I love that you are chosen, I-I w-was just shocked awhile ago I guess... but its fine!" he continued pouting after he just stuttered

"You know what, you're cute hyung." Changkyun said and smiled showing off his pretty deep dimples and Kihyun blushed on Changkyun's palm

"Yah, are you inlove now? I was having a moment here, you're ruining it!" Kihyun said and removed Changkyun's hands on his face

Changkyun giggled and kissed Kihyun's cheeks abruptly and winked at the older

"Yes I'm inlove, I love everything about you hyung and I hate to see you crying, you are smart in your own way and I'm very sure Hyungwon hyung did not mean that." Changkyun said and smiled at Kihyun, the older also smiled at what the maknae said

"Go sleep now hyung, we have our next sched tomorrow, good night." the younger boy said and stood up but Kihyun pulled him hard that made him fall on the couch again, Kihyun hugged him tight and kissed the younger's cheek three times, Changkyun blushed so hard

"Three kisses for three words but I ain't saying that now," Kihyun said and laughed, "Night kkungie!"

Changkyun was left there smiling and holding the cheeks Kihyun kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my first changki one shot ended, I accept comments but make it not hurting because my heart is weak :)
> 
> Thank you if you liked it, hopefully more changki ao3 to come!!


End file.
